The History of the Dumbledore Family
by EricaLadra
Summary: The Dumbledore family thought it was going to be another regular day in Mould-On-The-Wold. They were wrong. After three Muggle boys attacked Ariana Dumbledore, many changes and differences happened. Albus had an encounter with a boy by the name "Gellert Grindewald," who made big changes for the Dumbledores. The differences seemed so unbearable, making everything almost impossible.


**Chapter 1: The Horrors of Ariana Dumbledore**

* * *

There was always one house that would stand out in Mould-On-The-Wold. It was dull and white, but was so spacious and gigantic. A family of five lived in that house (in which was the Dumbledores). They, of course, thought it would be another regular, boring day in Mould-On-The-Wold. They were wrong.

Kendra and Percival Dumbledore were asleep. They were tired from their kids Albus and Aberforth fighting the other day. It was Easter break and both of them had came back from Hogwarts. Albus wished he didn't just go home yet so he could spend a little more time with his best friend, Elphias Doge.

Mud surrounded everywhere on Mould-On-The-Wold. The sky was a dark grey; it looking as if it was going to rain. All of the village didn't want it to rain as it rained from last night. Sometimes many of the things could just be so depressing in Mould-On-The-Wold.

Albus was in a desk in the corner of the house, his nose in a book. He was immersed in reading Hogwarts: A History as he started to dip his quill into ink and write on a piece of parchment, him taking notes on what he read. He always loved to discover more about magic because he always found it so interesting. Him and Elphias Doge would always talk about magic more than anything else. Anyways, what else could they even talk about? Not like there was anything possibly more interesting than magic.

Albus just wished that he would be able to stay at Hogwarts for Easter Break. But of course, his parents had to send an owl to him saying that he would have to stay at him and apparently "spend more time with family." He couldn't help but feel so annoyed at them he didn't even bother saying a word to them.

Aberforth, as well, couldn't help feeling annoyed. In fact, the person he was annoyed with was Albus. Almost all the time he would be reading or practicing magic spells under the desk in the corner of the house. Albus could just never stop thinking about magic that he wouldn't even be joyous to look at his own family, Aberforth thought.

Ariana Dumbledore, the youngest out of the three siblings, was already awake and energetic. She slept in between her parents and she tried to wake them up but they wouldn't budge.

"Come on Mum, Dad! Wake up!" she said. Her parents just lied there, not seeming as if they had a care in the world.

Instead of her trying to continuously try to make them wake up, she just hopped out of bed, went down the stairs, and roamed around the house. Aberforth and Albus didn't really seem to care as all she did was run around the house. She went into the backyard, but before her brothers could notice, a fight broke out.

"It's all you do!" screamed Aberforth. "Sit in the corner of the room and read, your what?" he grabbed the book from Albus. "Oh of course, _Hogwarts: A History!_ "

"You better give the book back, Aberforth."

Aberforth glanced at the book and then at Albus.

"No, I won't give you back the book! You never do anything else! You never care for your own family! You never—"

Albus quickly took the book before Aberforth could say anymore.

"I'm tired of your stupid sulking. Get your act together, Aberforth. It's not like you ever experienced real magic. I bet you can't do it. You know nothing—"

"Actually, I do know something. You know what you don't know? You don't know how to be a good brother! Mum and dad talk about you and on how all day you talk about your stupid friend. Oh, what is his name? Elphias Doge?"

"You better shut—"

"Why didn't you stay at Hogwarts for Easter Break, eh? You could do your magic with itsy bitsy Elphias—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Albus looked as if he was going to lunge at Aberforth. His Auburn hair started to get messy and his brilliant blue eyes looked tired. He had enough of hearing Aberforth for a lifetime.

"It's no wonder why mum and dad talk about you," said Aberforth after a long silence. "You're so ignorant, arrogant, thinking you're so high above everyone else! Yeah, that explains who the bloody hell yeh are. A dumb, loathsome—"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I can't believe I have to deal with gits like you every single day," said Albus harshly.

"Dealing with me everyday? I think that's wrong. I can't believe I have to deal with you everyday."

Kenda and Percival still were in a deep sleep. Their heads were already aching so bad from the fight the previous day before. They just didn't want to deal with anymore of Albus and Aberforth bickering. Sometimes, they didn't even bother to get out of bed just so they couldn't see the pair of brothers.

"You're one funny little brother," Albus said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you learn to grow up and then you can know what it is like?"

"I don't need to grow up to know what it is like, Albus."

"You should grow up because you're immature."

"I'm not—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Albus grabbed his wand, him ready to cast a spell. Not even the words coming out from Albus' mouth, Aberforth seized his hand before he can use magic on him.

"Don't tell me to be a good brother when you're a horrible one."

Aberforth turned on the spot. With that saying, the fight ended with Albus' mouth hanging open.

Ariana sat in the grass in the backyard. She overheard her brother's conversation, but she didn't get what they meant at all. All she knew was that they were both angry at each other. Them fighting each other all the time would anger her as well. Why can't they learn to be nice to each other? Can they even try to get along with each other?

The grass was still wet from earlier. Ariana didn't mind it at all, though. The wind blew in her face as she tried to push her light blonde hair behind her ears. She, who was only six years old, felt like she understand what her brothers were doing. At such a young age she felt guilt. Something lurked in her mind but she just didn't seem to get it out. Who knows what? Her brothers could be fighting because of her.

Ever since Albus came back from Hogwarts, he didn't even seem to say a word to her at all. Yet, Albus and Aberforth were talking to each other all the time, but not in a good way. The correct word was that they were fighting all the time. Not even a day would pass by without them fighting. Their actions made Ariana feel upset and all she wanted was for both of her brothers to be happy. If that happened, she would feel as if she had the best time of her life.

Ariana heard one of her brothers stomping inside the house in which was probably Aberforth. He was usually the grumpy brother. Down in the streets in front of the house, a group of three boys were laughing and talking. She was curious to as what they were doing, but she was teached by her parents to never meddle into people's business.

She picked up a dandelion as all the dried seeds started to blow away from it and went into the distance. Ariana watched the dried seeds blow away as the dandelion stem suddenly lifted from her hand. She watched it closely, her eyeing it deeply. Then, a small grin appeared on her face. Magic, she thought. Mum would always show and talk to be about magic!

All of a sudden, in the bushes behind her, there was a sound. Specifically, a sound of three boys laughing. Randomly, Ariana started to scream as tears went down her face. She seemed frightened at the sight of the boys as they started to get closer and closer. They mocked her crying and all of her expressions as they made fun of what she did…..

"What was that?" said Aberforth all of a sudden running towards Albus.  
"Wha-?" said Albus. "What do you want that has to deal with me!"

"Someone was shouting in the backyard you dimbo!"

They went near the door of the backyard as they tried to hear what was going on.

"Show us your magic, or whatever you call it!" said a boy who looked tall and burly.

They looked out a window as they saw three boys who were definitely older than Albus. Tears were streaming down Ariana's face as she looked helpless.

"Get—Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Don't think we didn't see it, little girl. Don't play games with us and show us your little tricks!" said another one of the boys with mousy hair.

"NO! GO AWAY!" the boys couldn't help but bursting into laughter as they saw the sight of her weeping. "Please…"

"You saw her do her little trick earlier, didn't you?" said the first boy. "Why not show it again?"

"Never show any Muggles your magic, Ariana. You remember me telling you about Muggles don't you? The non-magical people..," Ariana remembered mum telling her those exact words just a few days ago.

"I won't!" she said, her voice shaking. "I—I can't!"

"If you won't show us your magic, we'll make you." said the last one with blonde hair as he stared at her.

They started kicking at Ariana as she tried to make them shove off.

"Get—off—me!" she said in agony. Ariana wailed so hard that hearing her was unbearable. She tried hitting them back, but doing that just made them hurt her even more.

"So are you still going to show us your magic?" said the one with blonde hair hastily.

She shook her head, her still thinking about the words her mother had said.

Albus and Aberforth looked at Ariana, trying to figure out what to do.

"How—how are we—what are we?" said Aberforth too shocked to even speak correctly.

"We have to get dad of course!" said Albus.

They both ran up the stairs, desperate to get some help from their father. Once they got to the door, they burst into the room, causing a loud sound which woke up both Kendra and Percival. Before they could even say a word, Albus let the words he were going to say fall out of his mouth.

"Mum—dad…..It's Ariana!"

"What do you mean?!" said Mum. "What happened to Ariana!"

Percival automatically jumped out of bed, then quickly ran down the stairs. Kendra, Albus, and Aberforth all followed.

"Answer my question now, boys!" screamed Mum. "I'm asking you a question! What-happened-to-Ariana," she said quickly as if she was out of breath.

"Where are they?" asked Dad. There was a slight pause. "I asked, where is she?!"

"She's in the backyard," breathed Albus. Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Aberforth beat him before he could say what else he was going to say. "There are three Muggle boys out there. I saw them. They are doing something to her….they were hurting her!"

Dad stopped for a second. He looked panic-stricken and as if he was going to have an attack.  
"What do you mean they were hurting her?" he said staring at both of them.

He looked over at his wife as she had the same expression as he did. They both looked worried and had a look of anxiety on their faces. After the slight pause, Dad pushed the three of them over and looked to see what unfortunate events were happening outside.

In the backyard, Ariana was shrieking and crying for help. She laid on the ground, her putting her arms over her head as the boys were still physically hurting her. Tears streamed down Ariana's face as they started to fall onto the ground. She bellowed for them to stop, but the more she would tell them to stop the more they would hurt her.

Dad had enough seeing the group of boys torture. He went into the backyard and stared at the boys. Then, he scolded them.

"What the hell do you boys think you are doing?"

The boys stopped to stare and look back at Dad. Ariana looked up and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but the words didn't come out of her mouth. The trio looked as fearful as Ariana did when they were hurting Ariana. They turned their backs to run away, but before they could…

"You're not going anywhere!" said Dad.

He launched and attack at the Muggle boys, them screeching. He grabbed his wand as jets of red light blasted from his wands. Their bodies fell to ground, them crying and calling out for help. Nobody seemed to hear them at all. Ariana stayed on the ground, her eyes closed. She passed out earlier from exhaustion and her being mortified. Mum, Albus, and Aberforth came running from inside the house as Mum tried to push back Dad from attacking the muggle boys even more.

"STOP IT, PERCIVAL! STOP IT NOW!" she grasped onto his arm, Dad trying to make her shove off. "You could get in Azkaban for that! Stop it!"

Dad didn't seem to care at all. All three of them were bleeding and they looked as if they were paralyzed. Albus and Aberforth held back Dad before he could do anymore attacking. At last, he finally seemed to obey as the three of them went inside. Mum carried Ariana inside as the Muggle boys still stayed outside in their backyard.

"What are we going to do with the Muggle boys?" Albus asked as Mum went inside. She shook her head as she didn't have an explanation at all. "I don't know."

She looked at Ariana, tears in her eyes.

"Why would they do that to her? They hurt her so bad….," the tears in her eyes went down her face as she grabbed a handkerchief in attempt to wipe them away. "And you," she said, giving a dead look at Dad. "Why would you attack them? The consequences will be severe for the rubbish act you made!"

Suddenly, a Screech Owl appeared into the kitchen, it seeming as if it just soared in from the window. Dad grabbed the letter and read:

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

 _We have received the intelligence that you performed magic in the presence of three Muggles half-past 8:00 this morning._

 _The severity of this branch of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy has resulted in the requirement of your presence at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _The date of the disciplinary hearing at the Ministry will be at 10:00 a.m on the twelfth of April._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Elliot Darius_

 _Head of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy_

"What did I tell you?" Mum said after reading the letter. "You are probably going to go to Azkaban because of the stupid crisis you caused!"

"Do you actually think that I would just let Ariana suffer out there because of Muggles?" Dad explained. "Of course I wouldn't let that happen. She's our daughter, don't you understand? We must protect her!"

"Don't you dare think I am stupid, Percival! I know she's our daughter, I know that we must protect her! You could've at least done something better to protect her than interfering with the situation even more!"

Dad didn't respond to this as he had no response in his mind to say to her. He looked at Ariana as she rested, an alarmed look still on her face. Randomly, words seemed to spill out of his mouth.

"It's our fault, isn't it?" he said looking at his wife. "We didn't watch her. We should've….This is going to change everything."

Little did he know that day, he was right. It was going to change. Everything was going to change.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please feel free to leave down reviews because it would help to know what I should improve on. :)


End file.
